1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to podiatric devices, and more particularly relates to a bunion treatment apparatus and method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bunion treatment apparatus are well known podiatric devices. Many individuals are afflicted with bunions of the foot. These may vary from individual to individual; some are minor, and some are major deformities which cause secondary problems affecting the entire physiology of the foot.
Prior art bunion treatment apparatus generally consist of a single planar sheet of padding material with a cut-out to surround the bunion. By using a bunion treatment apparatus with thickness greater than the bunion, the bunion treatment apparatus will absorb external forces to the surface of the foot that would otherwise put pressure on the bunion and cause discomfort to the patient. Bunion treatment apparatus may also include a so-called toe loop at one end of the device, which fastens about the patient's big toe to secure the apparatus in place on the medial aspect of the foot.
Although such bunion treatment apparatus are well known, and can give relief from painful bunions in some cases, they suffer from a number of deficiencies. For example, since bunions vary widely in size, shape and thickness from individual to individual, the prior art, single-sheet type of bunion treatment apparatus may be excessively thick for some persons, or too thin for others. In the latter case, the bunion will still be pressured by external forces (such as from a shoe), causing discomfort; in the former case, the excessively thick pad will feel clumsy to the patient. Further, the previously-mentioned toe loops are frequently formed with two or more intersecting sidewalls defining opposed edges. Fairly sharp comers are often present at the intersection of the sidewalls. These sharp comers result in stress concentrations when the bunion treatment apparatus is flexed to put the toe loop in place around the toe of the patient. Accordingly, the sharp comers are frequently sites where tearing of the bunion treatment apparatus begins.
In view of the deficiencies of prior art bunion treatment apparatus, there is a need for a bunion treatment apparatus which permits the individual patient to customize the configuration of the apparatus to match his or her own bunion. Furthermore, there is also a need for a bunion treatment apparatus which is not subject to tearing at the comers of the toe loop.